


Separated By Birth

by Overlithe



Series: Children of the Empire [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: fanfic100, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Superheroes, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlithe/pseuds/Overlithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU/What-if. In a world in which Sozin turned out to be the Avatar instead of Roku, Zuko and Azula live oddly different, and oddly parallel, lives. Part of the <em>Children of the Empire</em> series, but can be read on its own. Written for prompt 39 (captive) of the avatar_500 LJ comm (it won 3rd place) and prompt 28 (children) of the fanfic100 LJ comm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separated By Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: AU!Ozai’s parenting techniques are a mix of Big Daddy’s in _Kick-Ass_ (the movie, though the whole Based on a Great Big Lie backstory is more akin to the comics’ version) and Erik Heller’s in the movie _Hanna_. The fic’s title comes from the Vermillion Lies album of the same name.  
>  Author’s Notes: This is set in my [Children of the Empire](http://overlithe.livejournal.com/tag/fic%20series%3A%20children%20of%20the%20empire) universe (the link will take you to the series’ tag in my LJ), a what-if/canon divergence AU in which Sozin turned out to be the Avatar instead of Roku. Fast-forward to the the time period when the canon is set, and the world is a unified, prosperous utopia led by the Council of Worldly Harmony with help and guidance from Avatar Sozin. However, trouble is brewing in paradise*: soon before Ursa realises she’s pregnant with Azula, Ozai fakes his own death and goes underground with his infant son… whom he raises as an implacable weapon (complete with elaborate—and fake—backstory) in his plan to bring down the Avatar and his world.
> 
> If the premise intrigues you, you can read more about the series’ set-up [here](http://overlithe.livejournal.com/128447.html). You can also check out [_Role Model_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/163797), another ficlet set in this universe, and you can read the main fic’s prologue and first chapter [here](http://overlithe.livejournal.com/165716.html). I will be working on the main fic for this year’s NaNoWriMo, so the whole thing should be ready soon!
> 
> (*Paradise may not apply to all perspectives. Results may vary. Void where prohibited.)

  
  
_Banner made by[attackfish](http://attackfish.livejournal.com) at [avatar_500](http://avatar_500.livejournal.com)._   


  
****  
Separated By Birth   
  


 

Zuko is two when father first puts a flame in his hands. His fingers muffle it; father’s face turns hard and still.

Zuko waits.

The next thing is not a flame, but a sharp sliver of obsidian. A chubby fist tightens around a twine-covered handle, turns the blade without clumsiness.

Father smiles, and so Zuko is happy.

:=:

Mother is always seeing bad things.

Snapped bones at the bottom of a stone wall.

Blistered skin by a boiling pot.

Broken fingers in a gate.

‘Don’t get too close to the edge, you can fall on the tracks.’ Azula obeys, unwilling; she’s six, not stupid. She thinks of the father she’s never met, dead in an airship crash before her birth. In her mind it’s a paper lantern, burning.

They step into the train, her hand firmly clasped by Ursa’s and, unseen and defiant, Azula dangles one foot above the gap.

:=:

The Si Wong desert is blinding white by day and cold blue by night. Zuko is nine now, old enough to show father he can survive alone for a week. He started without supplies, but he had fire, mastered in the rain and the ice. Now he has a flint knife and arrows.

He thinks of The Mission as he stalks a gazellion. Of father escaping the Avatar’s clutches, finding mother dead, rescuing infant Zuko.

He imagines the Avatar’s face as he stands above the gazellion, an arrow embedded in its heart.

Father comes back after almost four weeks.

Adapt or die.

:=:

Last year her flames were blinding white. Now she is twelve and they are a cold blue.

‘That was extraordinary,’ her great-grandfather says in his ageless voice as she finishes her demonstration. Her skin is already cooling, but her heart glows.

Her firebending only makes mother tell her to be careful; it never makes her uncle and grandfather say anything at all.

Sozin is supposed to be only her great-grandfather. The Avatar belongs to the world, not to a single family.

All she can think of is that, for a moment, the mind who keeps watch over everyone is focused entirely on her.

:=:

Without the mask, he is a fourteen-year-old boy.

With the mask, he is a ghost.

Without the mask, he can be hurt.

With the mask, he is free from pain and fear.

Without the mask, he can be defeated.

With the mask he is invincible. He is the thing that will haunt all the rot in the world. He is everlasting.

He blocks father’s blow without difficulty. Always be ready.

‘Time to go, Scarlet Shadow,’ father says. Zuko knows he’s pleased.

:=:

Azula takes ten minutes to decide she hates opera. Her gaze slides over mother, cousin, uncle, and grandfather, over the crowd glittering softly in the half-dark.

Great-grandfather is not there.

Masked figures leap onto the stage. She stops rolling her eyes, sits up.

Under the emerald and scarlet clay, their eyes see without being seen.

Her body thrums.

 

++The End++

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Disclaimer: The scene with Ozai having Zuko fend for himself in the middle of nowhere, arrow to the heart of his prey and all, is from the movie _Hanna_ (only there Hanna had to hunt a reindeer in the Finnish Arctic Circle). The line “adapt or die” is from the same movie. The stuff about Zuko’s Scarlet Shadow mask making him invincible/everlasting/etc is loosely paraphrased from the movie _Batman Begins_. The Scarlet Shadow costume itself is based on the initial concepts for Zuko’s (canon) disguise, originally called the Red Spirit, which you can check out [here](http://pics.livejournal.com/overlithe/pic/0011qfy8) (scanned from the art book).


End file.
